Innocence
by sparklycupcakes
Summary: Lily (liechtenstein) loses her innocence all because of money hungry people and vash (Switzerland) is determined to kill, mutilate and, torture these people. But what happens when she ends up pregnant what will he do to them now that they ruined his sweet innocent Lily? Rated for Darkness, Language, Blood and rape.


Innocence

Please forgive me for writing such a monstrosity D:

Ita all came to me yesterday when i was trying to go to sleep.

I'm also doing another fic with hungary and prussia...and pans :0

Any way yeah DISCLAIMER blah blah i don't own anything :'(

This fic is VERY angsty and very very dark it has some fluff but mostly dark fluff Be aware of rape..Yeah its that dark.

Darkness that's all he saw, Having been beaten several times in the head caused a huge head throb. if he could see right now he be seeing double.

He couldn't recall how he got here. the onlything he remembered is a letter being sent stating they want his wealth and then he was here.

The ground was hard and cold rock the pebbles pinching his foot with every shuffle he made.

The air smelled of blood iron and cold had on a plain white shirt now covered in blood. He still wore his army dog tags He wore BDU Trousers With Knee high boots. He had his hands tightly tied behind his back and some more roble tied around his thighs.

Then it hit him,Lily! Oh god not Lily. He hoped they didn't capture her too.

"L-lily..."

The cold air entered his mouth making him choke on the words.

"Lily!"

Then the most gentle little voice entered through his bloody eardrums. That little voice he loved so much.

"B-bruder..."

"Lily are you okay, what happened!?"

"Bruder, I..."

"Lily what did they do to you?"

Silence.

"Lily!"

"They...R-ra-raped m-me..."

He felt his blood boil. He wanted to grab all of his shot guns at once and blast the holy hell out of who ever did this to wanted to crash the whole world on their miserable wanted to burn them alive...They took his precious lily's innocence...

"Those Bastards!"

He let out a war cry and broke down right there infornt of her.

He always hoped she would never see him like this. So pathetic and weak.

He wondered what she thought of him right now letting out sob after violent sob.

Why her of all people. why his lily?

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this.."

"It's Okay Bruder.."

"No Its NOT!" He found the words quit easier to say now

His vision was not yet adjusted. This might be it for both of them either dying of hungar in this place or being tortured to he had so much planned already just the other day he was going to the store to decide on which flowers he was gonna confess to Lily he was stupid enough to forfeit.

Might as well do it now.

"Lily, we are probably gonna die in here. And I wanted to tell you something for a very long time.."

By now his sobs were almost gone.

"Ever since i found you..I always thought you were the sweetest girl in the whole wide world. No girl i ever met before was as gentle and kind as you,And i just want to say I.. Never mind" This couldn't be the end. Right?

"It's okay Bruder cause i always thought your the nicest too, At least to me"

By now the sun was coming up from the small

Window close to the ceiling He could finally see the room and all its contents and he could also see her..

She looked awful her her dress was tattered in every direction, she had burn marks and blood stains on her dress. But that was not the worse part oh no what really made his cringe and made the blood boil even more was that she had burn marks and cuts all over her arms and legs , she was blind folded her arms were tied above her head by a rope that made her wrists bruise even more, Her dress hung loose a bit down her shoulders but not enough to expose anything. Her gentle face now had a black eye and blood coming down her forehead. Her ribbon and shoes were gone..

This sent him in a fit, he hoped he still had his Swiss army knife in his boot he brought his arms from behind, under his feet and finally in front of him he reached into his boot trying to find what he was looking for when he couldn't find it he angrily took his boot of and out came the knife

"We're getting out of here okay don't worry"

He place the knife in his mouth and he started cutting at the rope.

She stayed silent.

After minutes of cutting his hands were free. The rope on his thighs was easier to just slide off .After he was free he ran to her and hugged her so tightly she gave out a little yelp.

"I'm sorry" He said with a sad smile seeing her like this made him depressed not that he looked any better but he didnt care about how he looked right started cutting at the rope.

He finally freed her hands and took off her blindfold, She gasped when she saw him He had multiple head wounds with a bloody lip and a bloody ear, One if his eyes was red and swollen he wore a shirt revealing his arms witch also had cuts and bruises like hers. He was also missing a boot.

"Come on, can you stand?"

She tried standing up one hand on her stomach and the other on the floor pushing her up eventually she fell back down trying.

"I cant my stomach hurts too much"

It must have been from the raping..

The sun was getting brighter it must have been around 5:30 in the morning.

He stacked what he could find boxes, chairs, tables.

eventually there was a ladder of boxes chairs and tables even an old box tv set he found in the corner.

All leading up to the window.

"I'll Be right back I'm gonna check if anyone is outside, ok?"

Lily gave a soft nod.

He slowly and carefully climbed the mountain of boxes and chairs to the was no one outside All he saw was swiss mountains covered in ice, Green grass, with a huge plain of flowers leading to The mountains. He was not far from home their house was on the other side of the mountains.

He climbed down and looked for a hard object he found a heavy angel ornament and climbed back up Lily watching his every move. He smashed the glass on the window making sure to clear all the glass for them to get out.

He climes back down flinching at every step after all his wounds were open especially the one on his head making him dizzier and dizzier.

He picked lily up mounting her on his back ignoring her yelps he wanted to get her to a doctor as soon as possible he prayed she wasnt pregnant from what happened.

Slowly climbing up they finally reached the window.

"Lily ik need you to try your hardest to at least crawl out ok?"

"I'm not sure i can.."

"Please lily after this I'll carry you all the way I promise"

With that please Vash gave her she couldn't just do anything she had always been the weak one always pending on him to protect her she had to at least do something.

She grabbed her stomach and mouthed in all the cries of pain she wanted to let out wile she was pushing herself out. Finally she succeded in doing so and Vash came out after her.

"We made it " He said looking at her with a sad smile

"Yeah.. We did didn't we?" She said with her innocent smile. this just made him even more depressed considering what they did to her didn't make her so innocent anymore. He swore on her life he would get them back. If only he had his rifle with him or at least one of his many guns and pistoles he would go find them right now. But he didn't have any weapons and he couldn't bear to leave Lily right here like this.

"We have a long way to go" she said grabbing onto her stomach to scooch over closer to him.

"Yeah we do."

She suddenly felt arms around her and was the second time he broke down infront of her.

"I'm so sorry Lily they did this to you and I'm sorry i couldn't protect you."

She just held him tight to her chest and he held her even tighter with every sob.

She had never seen him this way. EVER. She looked up to him everyday wishing she could be like him. She thought his heart was made of rock he didn't hesitate to shoot anyone that came near their house and he didn't hesitate especially in war.

She stroked his hair trying to make him calmer but eventually she ended up crying too and they just sat there for minutes and minutes.

He wanted to tell how much he loved her and how much he wanted to protect her but it just came out in sobs.

She heard a car driving up to the house and men talking.

Vash finally snapped and snuck up to the corner to see who they were.

"Shit!" He ran back but something stoped him there was something on Lilys back it looked like words carved into her skin, since her dress was still very lose he could see down half her back he squinted his eyes not being able to see with his right bloodshot eye he could make out the words,h-o-r-e.

Those assholes cant even spell right he would diffidently add two extra bullets to their skulls. He realized the men were going into the house by the sound of a door unlocking they needed to get out of there before they realized they were gone.

He pulled Lily's hand towards the direction he was heading forgetting she couldn't walk. Realizing his mistake he scooped her up and headed towards the mountains.

- How did they get into this mess?

What did they do to deserve this?

What will happen to Lily?

All he could think of while walking in the snow it had already been 5 hours since they reached the mountains and 11 hours since they left that house. They were almost there it must have been 4:00 already.

He wasn't tired his head still throbbed from the wound and his other wounds stung but other than that he was okay he had gone through worse in military training.

Lily had fallen asleep he was glad she was resting.

The day was beautiful for such a sad pair of people. They had gone through so much in only one night.

He didn't want to imagine about what she had gone through. He was glad he wasn't conscious during the raping. he couldn't bear to hear her calling out his name to save her or the cries for help. He didn't want to imagine how much she cried when they burnt her skin.

Those bastards will pay.

He could finally see their town.

"Lily! Lily! Look!"

She awoke with a moan and looked up trying to adjust her eyesight to what was infront of her. Her frown curved into a smile and finally into a big "waaaah!" Kinda smile.

"Were almost there!"

The little town they lived in was very quiet and peaceful Everyone was in their happy little homes away from the chilling air.

Walking through the town he was glad no one was outside to see them like this, they would be getting many questions that they would have not been able to answer.

When he passed the hill their hows when up to Lily looked worried.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to see if your okay"

"What about you, Bruder?"

"I'm fine."

"No your not your head has a big wound"

"Never mind that we're checking you out first"

"Okay, bruder"

Since the town was so small and everyone didn't really get sick there were no patients.

Vash pushed open the doors and entered inside the smell of clean air and disinfectants filled his blood dry nostrils he heard lily inhale the clean air in and he smiled.

He place her down on one of the chairs and knocked on the small window. A nurse slid the door.

"Well hello Va-"

(Mostly everyone in town knew each other since it was so small)

"Oh my god what happened to you!"

"Hello, nurse Alessia"

She looked horrified she stood up and looked behind him Lily was looking up at the box tv. She looked even worse. The nurs's expression sadden.

"What happened to you two?" She asked in a low tone.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Please call the doctor."

She nodded got up and went to get

A jolly tall old man with a beard burst through the door.

"Lily! what happened my girl?"

Lily looked at the ground not wanting to speak

The Docoter looked at vash and pulled him to a corner.

"What happened Mr. Zwingly?"

While the nurse tried to comfort Lily Vash explained everything.

"I also need you to run a pregnancy test on her"

"But she's so young!"

"I know" He looked at the ground.

"Well come here Lily my sweet girl" The doctor cooed.

"Oh um she has trouble getting up"

"Oh dear, Well then I'll help you." He walked towards her with a smile and picker her up and brought her to one of the rooms.

" we should check that wound on your head" The nurse looked worried.

He had almost forgot about that.

"Oh right."

"Please come with me" She lead him through the door and into another room.

The nurse had disinfected all of his wounds even let him use the shower they had in the bathrooms and gave him fesh clothes. She also took an X- ray of his head to see if he had any concussions, surprisingly he did not. But he wasn't worried about that he wanted to hear how lily was doing.

He had asked the nurse to check on her and she retorted she was doing fine she evn took a bath as well.

Now that he knew that he needed to know about the test..

The doctor came in with a neutral expression he sat down next to the chairs Vash was sitting on.

"Well Mr. Zwingly it appears Lily is pregnant.."

He felt his stomach swirl.

"Oh no.." He leaned down and grabbed his head.

"You can consider talking to her about an abortion." The docter said with a stern look.

"We'll see about that.." He still had his head in his hand.

"I got some more bad news, Apparently the raping was so bad she's gonna have some trouble walking but not to worry I gave her some pain pills she will be okay in a day or two."

Vash made a mental note to add an extra 5 bullets in those bastard's crotch.

"Other than that all her wounds and burns will heal it might leave some scars but they will heal, same goes for you."

"And about your eye We are gonna need to bandadge that eye up, Come with me"

Vash came out with a bandaged eye when he saw Lily looking entertained at the TV, She had a yellow dress that went inches above the floor. The top part exposing her shoulders he could see all the bandages and red marks on her shoulder. the words on her back were also badaged up.

He went and knelled down infront if her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." she smiled.

He sat up and kissed her forehead. sitting next her her he grabbed her small hand.

"Did the doctor tell you already?"

"Yes.."

She moved to hug him and wrapped her frail arms around his waste "I don't want to go through this, Bruder."

He wrapped his arms around her skinny figure and tightened his grip.

"Y- You can have an abortion if you want."

She shot up and looked at him with a horrified face.

"I-I mean if YOU want to."

She looked at him considering something.

"If i keep it.. Will it hurt?"

A blush spread across Vash's face "W-W-well I-I don't K-know."

"I dont want to kill a life i want to let it live, Then i'm going to give it up for adoption and leave it with a nice family."

He hugged her tighter

"You really are a sweet girl" He said to her.

"That's why I love you." He whispered to himself.

AAAAAND DONE!

God that was brutal :(

So will Lily keep it or not \(0.0)\

O MER GERSH ADULT SITUATIONS SUCK XD aren't these two just the sweetest? :3


End file.
